Aleheather stuff
by TDFan33
Summary: This is set after Heather's elimination from Total Drama All Stars
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?!" A shocked gasp came from Heather and Sierra as they watched Alejandro Burromuerto take the Flush of Shame from the cushy couch in the Playa de Losers media room. "How dare he allow himself to get played like that! He said he'd win it for us... I mean... Himself. Haha." the raven haired beauty tried to correct herself, but she knew her efforts were in vain, besides, the only other person in the room was Sierra, who she had actually became close to (no, really!) so it didn't really matter. "OMG! Heather! Give it up, everyone knows you and Alejandro are as canon as my Codykins and I!" Sierra exclaimed as she gave her new BFF a playful punch on the shoulder. Heather allowed herself to laugh, halfway because she couldn't believe she actually grew to like Sierra and halfway out of shame because she knew everyone else knew. "Ugh! It's so not 'canon'" Heather hissed using air quotes around the word canon and shuddering at the use of such a geeky phrase. "Is to is to is tooooooo! My blog is bananas for Aleheather!", Heather opened her mouth to say reply, but before she could verbally rip Sierra to shreds for using the term "Aleheather", Lindsay quite literally bounced into the room. "You guys! Did you see?! Fernando just got the flush of shame! Eeeeee! That means he's going to be in here with us! Oh, he's so dreamy!" the blonde bombshell giggled and swooned. "Yes, Lindsiot, I saw, and I could care less" Heather said, crossing her arms and legs. Lindsay pouted and walked over to Heather "You know, I reeeeaaallly don't like it when you call me Lindsiot..." Heather stood up and locked eyes with her, scoffed, and said "and I don't like the fact that you're breathing the same air I am right now!" Lindsay had had enough, and shouted "Heather! I've had it up to here! you're such a little bit-" but got cut off by a smooth, masculine, voice that proclaimed "ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me. I only have my eyes on one of you anyways..."

Heather instantly regained her cool when she heard the familiar voice, she caught herself wanting to run over and throw her arms around his chiseled shoulders and never let go. Instead she laughed and put her hands on her hips "As if!" she scoffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and started walking towards Alejandro "When are you just going to face the cold hard facts. I. Don't. Like. You. Now, if you two idiots will excuse us, Sierra and I have to go be...anywhere but here!" she grabbed Sierra by her wrist and ran out of the room. When they got outside Sierra shook Heather by her shoulders and reprimanded her "Heather! why were you so nasty to him! it's not like there are cameras around here 24/7! Nows your chance to actually show him you want to be his 'amor'!" Heather cracked up, both from anxiety and from the use of that name. "I don't know Sierra... Don't you think it would ruin my reputation" she slumped her shoulders and sighed, looking up into Sierra's eyes, silently pleading for her to say what she wanted to hear and not what she knew she needed to hear. Sierra patted Heather on the shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, "Your reputation will be unscathed, remember what I said about the blog going crazy for you two. If anything, you'll get more popular!" she took Heather's hand in hers and said "Trust me. He likes you. And if you just let him in your heart, things will get better." Heather wanted to cry for many reasons, but she instead just hugged Sierra and whispered "Thank you, for everything. I'm glad I actually got to know you." Sierra felt there was nothing to be said besides "go get your man", and with that, Heather ran off to go find Alejandro.

She searched the whole mansion before she found him. He was in one of the living spaces, staring intently out of the window. She got a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and decided that it was a bad idea, she started heading for the door. "I know you're there." Alejandro stated in a flat voice, not even turning to look at her. She gulped and grabbed her left arm in a nervous gesture, "Look, Alejandro… Im sorry…" she mumbled, not even able to look at him, instead opting to look at her red and black wedges. "I do not want your apology, Heather" Alejandro stated in the same monatomic voice from before, though he did turn to look at her this time. She avoided his gaze, but worked up the courage to walk over towards him. With both of them at a loss for words, Heather tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away, turning back to the window, he started speaking with a defeated tone "All I wanted… Was you, heather! I fought so hard in that game for you! I did everything I could to make you want me. But you know what? Now I don't even know if I want YOU! I deserve better, Heather. I am done with your immature, silly, games!" His voice filled with more anger every word he spoke until he finally shouted "Just go! Get out of my life!… Obviously you don't want to be apart of it!" Stunned, Heather walked out of the room, emotionless, until she reached her and Sierra's shared bedroom and collapsed on the bed crying and shaking. She wished she didn't act the way she did. She cursed her pride and ego. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a knock at the door. "Unless you're Sierra I don't want to see you right now!" She shouted though the request went unheeded so she covered her face with the blanket when she heard the door open anyway. She knew exactly who it was by the sound of the footsteps. "Please, Alejandro, leave me alone… I'm sorry, ok! I just… I can't deal with this anymore." Alejandro walked over to the foot of her bed, sat down and spoke in a kind tone "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it… It was just… Crushed! Put yourself in my shoes! If I would've given you a welcome back like that, I would've been kicked down a volcano again!… Please, talk to me." he said, pleading with her. He really did harbor no true resentment, not any that lasted long anyways. "Fine. Just give me a few minutes to get myself decent looking." she replied. He walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. After he left, Heather went to the mirror to check out the damage all that crying had done. "Ugh!" she groaned when she saw her swollen, puffy, grey eyes, "there's no fixing that!" so thinking on her toes, she grabbed her sunglasses, "Wearing sunglasses indoors isn't the most humiliating thing I've ever done…." she said to herself. Walking out of the room, she went to go find Alejandro for the second time in a matter of hours.

Alejandro was sitting by the pool listening to Sierra babble on about something cute Cody did or maybe she was talking about something she wish would have happened, he didn't know, he was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts about Heather. "And then he told me to stop going through his trash! Hahah! Isn't that the funniest thing EVER!" Sierra said through fits of laughter, as she playfully slapped Alejandro on the arm. "Oh yes, uh. That does sound quite…hilarious." Alejandro replied awkwardly, thinking to himself why Heather actually liked this girl. Then, he realized that he could use this situation to his advantage and cleared his throat, "So, Sierra, I know you and Heather are friends now, so I'm wondering, does she ever say anything about me?" Sierra giggled and said "That's confidential stuff, mister! But, I guess it's no worse than all the stuff I put up about everyone on my total drama blogs so I'll tell you, though if you tell her I told you, you're dead….unless Heather kills me before I get to you first… In that case I guess your fate is undecided. Anyways, she does like you. She just thinks her ego is too big and will get in the way of everything. She says she does want to give you an actual try, and that you make her happy, but she's too afraid of her reputation being destroyed if she actually does date you." Alejandro looked offended "So her always pushing me away is a matter of her pride?" he shook his head "I should've known…" he then mumbled something in Spanish which Sierra could tell by the context wasn't that nice. "Hey! She is my friend, and she really does like you. Trust me, she's warming up to the idea of dating you more and more each day, and truth be told, she's actually really sweet. Once you break her shell anyways." Sierra stated. Alejandro was going to say something, but was interrupted by the back door opening. "Uh, hey guys, mind if I join you?" Heather asked awkwardly. "Sure!" Sierra said excitedly, "Take my seat! I have to judge Lightning and Jo's pull-up contest anyways." Sierra walked back inside, turning to wink at Alejandro and Heather before she shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 (or part four, from tumblr)

Heather sat down by Alejandro, dipping her foot in the pool, "Hi gorgeous" Alejandro stated sarcastically. Heathers expression faded into a frown and she exclaimed, "I can do without the coldness, Alejandro, I feel bad enough already!" He looked ashamed as he put his face in his palms then looked back up at her, "I guess we both have things to be sorry about" he said, taking her hand and kissing it, "forgive me, mi amor?" Heather's first instinct was to pull her hand back, though when she saw Alejandro's expression turn to sadness, she put her head on his shoulder and stated with a soft voice, "You're forgiven." He wrapped his arms around her and she turned as red as Alejandro's shirt. Alejandro's eyes lit up with a brilliant idea and he whispered to Heather, "Why don't we get out of here? Go to dinner or something, it is getting pretty late..." Heather let a loud laugh slip, but covered her mouth when she saw Alejandro's expression fade to one of pain, she corrected herself by saying "I didn't mean to laugh at the idea. But really! Do you think Chris would seriously let us get off of this crappy island? We technically are still on wawanakwa. And even if he let us go, how could we actually get off of wawanakwa?" Alejandro sighed and replied "I guess we can have a date here, then." Heather shook her head "With everyone around? As much as I like Sierra now, you know she would be all fangirl-ish, and trying to get pictures and 'memorabilia' for her blog... We'd get no privacy." Heather sighed and lowered her eyes. Alejandro took her hands in his again and tried to catch her eyes. Heather locked eyes with him and sighed, "You know, Alejandro, we've never actually had time to truly get to know each other. Without cameras, without other contestants, without Chris... Ugh!" Alejandro smiled and kissed her cheek, replying "And that's precisely why we need to get off this island." Heather shook her head and said "There's just no way... We have no one to get help us escape anyways, everyone else here has half of a brain cell, or, is Sierra who would insist on tagging along!" Alejandro sighed as he realized that -like always- Heather was right, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way, taking her hand and pulling her off of the ground, he said "That may be true, but, that doesn't mean that we can not do the same thing here. I'm sure we can find someplace where the other former contestants wouldn't be bugging us, someplace to really get to know each other." Heather giggled, she loved how he never gave up, throwing her arms around him, she said "I guess we could find a place have a picnic somewhere around here." Alejandro raised his eyebrows and said "A picnic? I wasn't expecting that from you, Heather! That's so sweet!" Heather blushed and replied "Ever since Total Drama Island I've wanted to have a picnic somewhere out here with someone special... Though I didn't know who, until I met you, of course." Alejandro kissed her forehead and said "See, we're learning more about each other already!" Heather suddenly realized how "mushy" she had gotten and said "Yeah, but, tell ANYONE that and you're down a volcano, again! Got it?" Alejandro just smiled and said "Ah, you're still the same girl I fell in love with on that plane. Feisty as ever." Heather tried to think of a snarky comeback, but what was the use, around Alejandro she knew she didn't have to keep up the mean girl act.


End file.
